Resmarbien Bermundo (Flysing Kid)
Resmarbien Gimolatan Bermundo (born February 24, 2002), better known by his online alias Flysing Kidbreak or FKB, is an American YouTuber, Student, Vlogger, Chef, Director, Video Gamer, Radio Host, Comedian, Inventor, Actor, and Journalist from Illinois who mainly produces skits and vlogs. He is best known for playing fictionalized versions of himself, specifically Resmarbien Bermundo in his YouTube series; the The BigginAbleFlysingDrop Life and Flysing Kid Flysing Kid was born in Chicago, Illinois and raised in neighborhood of Rolling Meadows. His mother is Arlyn Felipa Gimolatan Bermundo was a Retired Workers in the Philippines. His father is Gilbert Paul Cecilio Bermundo was a Consturction Worker in Illinois in the U.S. The show was started in October 29, 2014 in a video takes place on Halloween 2014, where Flysing Kid is upset that his family didn't wait for him to come over grabbing a candy can't still be found on YouTube.com, where is sister Shane uploaded it originally His takenaway are more often that not triggered by: Flysing Serbian Friend, eating his European Snacks, FSF pranking him, his friend FSF over the Guest Room, and anything that doesn't smell or function properly. He's passionate about his European Snacks and will destroy $300.00 magic sing english song to assure his candy makes it to his stomachache He appears to be extremely gullible, believing almost anything that Friend tells him and believes anything that he reads on the internet He claims that if it's on the computer, it's true He sometimes appears to have a slight remorse after destroying things, After he breaks a wall in his house, he says, "What have i done?", and "How can i be so doned?" He said similar things after he broke his dentures. He's also known to blame Friend for his outrages, mostly because he causes them, for example, in Flysing Kid: Says Cheese, asks Serbian Friend, "Why'd you throw it on the fudging floor?" one minute after Res threw the aforementioned food on the ground in rage Serbian Friend (June 5, 2016) over him talking to a american fan on Facetime, Facebook or Skype. He has also got angrified at Zimmerman for calling him Shush and fake, and got banned at all the time Butera, McDonalds, Mexican Restaurant, Dairy Queen, Burger King and a Gas Station in his area (by thinking he got the winning lottery ticket but is was one of Cody's Pranks) Personal YouTubers Flysing Kid started his first YouTube Channel, "BigginAbleFlysingDr0p" on January 20, 2016 and according to the Nicknamed Channel. Flysing Kid was adopted named YouTube channel in June 30, 2017. Trivia * His two Serbian bestfriends with his Dad in Illinois * Had a strained relationship with Flysing Asian Bestfriend for a while, but they have since patched up with their relationship * On his personal channel, she had told stories about growing up with Dad, both good, neutral and bad. * He had two besfriend names as "Veran's Son and Cody Vongnaphone" * Flysing Kid prohibited to cuss and fart at the public places; especially Dairy Queen, Burger King, McDonalds, Taco Bell, El Faro, Butera, Speedway, Citgo. * Resmarbien Bermundo become an First News Journalist from 2017 * Resmarbien Bermundo become an Video Game Personality in Summer 2017 * Resmarbien Bermundo works an Video Games, News Anchorman, Video Director/Operator/Cameraman, Inventor, Photographer, Videographer and YouTuber * Flysing Videos has three big guys and one little girl * Flysing Kid has two bestfriends and one girlfriend Brazilian Celebrity Blowdown * Reads with iBooks, although in a recent video Angry Croatian Trio loaded up some of his fugres * Has been a Brazilian TV Drama fan his whole life, and his taken it a little too seriously at multiple times. * He has overreacted once again on Red is Rage on the video "KIDBREAK1295 UPSET OVER BRAZILIAN CONCERT TOUR 2018!" YouTube Channels Main Channels * Flysing Kidbreak (Main and Personal channel; Office Blog Channel) * Flysing Vlogs (Personal and Vlogging Channel) * Veran Omega (Vlogging Channel) * Cody Cofree (Cody's Vlogging Channel) * Billy Bully (Billy Vailoces' Vlogging Channel) Friends Channels * TheAngryGrandpaShow (Main channel) * KidBehindACamera (Personal channel) * McJuggerNuggets (Main channel) * João Guilherme Ávila (Main channel) * Giovanna Chaves (Main channel) * Maisa Silva (Main channel) Original Names/Channels and Parody Names/Channels That Find Kidbreak Being Friends (especially Europeans or Foreigners) * Angry Croatian Trio * Cody Vongnaphone * Bryan Mosquera * Larissa Manoela * João Guilherme Ávila * Thomaz Costa * Maisa Silva * Giovanna Chaves * Matheus Ueta That Find Kidbreak Not Being Friends (especially Southeast Asians) * Charlotte Goldsmith * Gabby Abshire * Philippines * Ellen * Bicolano People ** Beatrice Fryer Bermundo * Bisaya People ** Ivan Ramos (Nationality being Bisaya-Chinese) ** Aitanna Nadala (Nationality being Bisaya) ** Any Bisaya People who's not being with Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Current YouTubers Category:Prankish Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Heroes